Juego de palabras
by Shelfu
Summary: A Remus siempre le ha molestado que sus amigos tengan un lenguaje tan grosero. Después de que Sirius le explique con más que palabras ¿Logrará comprender por qué es más fácil decir "polla" que las cosas por su nombre? Slash. Regalo de cumple para Tildita.


**¡El espíritu de Irati se ha apoderado de mi! xD nah... solo se me pegaron algunas palabras de ella.**

**Oneshot cortito. Regalo de cumpleaños (atrasadísimo) para Tildita. Con muuuuuchísimo cariño. Regalo también por haber terminado un fic que me gustó mucho... de todo corazón :)**

**"Juegos de palabras"  
**

Definitivamente Remus estaba acostumbrado. No solo por el hecho de convivir con hombres día y noche, si no también porque la mayoría de los adolecentes ocupaban términos similares, y porque Sirius vivía ventilando sus historias de sábanas con lujo de detalles. Pero todo tenía un límite... si escuchaba la palabra "polla", "follar", "teta" o cualquier término que hiciera que un lingüista sufriera un infarto de solo escucharla, explotaría.

Lo peor era que el día recién comenzaba, y era sábado de Hogsmeade. Eso significaba sin duda una avalancha de modismos adolecentes y de observaciones bien detalladas a las chicas de Hogwarts...

Cruzaba los dedos por no explotar.

-¡Despierta Canuto! - escuchó a James, que salía del baño con el cabello empapado - ¡Quiero que lleguemos de los primeros a Hogsmeade, Lily se va temprano!

Sirius balbuceó algo de cara a la almohada que sonó como a "psicópata". James no le hizo caso y se avalanzó sobre Peter.

-¡Colagusanoooo.... quiero ver a Lily...! - Peter se levantó de un brinco y se metió en el cuarto de baño. James infló el pecho con orgullo y le lanzó una almohada a Sirius - ¡El si me hace caso! Debería pensar seriamente en nombrar a Peter como mi mejor amigo...

-Peter comería _mierda _de colacuerno húngaro si se lo pidieras - respondió el pelinegro, bostezando - Si eres capaz de soportarlo como si fuera tu sombra allá tú. Aunque no se si puedas vivir sin mi.

James le lanzó otra almohada.

-Deberías seguir el ejemplo de Remus. Ya está vestido y listo para salir a Hogsmeade.

-No creo que valla - comentó, inmediatamente - Tengo trabajo que hacer...

-Que novedad - dijo Sirius, dramáticamente - Por eso no sigo el ejemplo de Lunático. Debe ser aburridísimo ser Remus Lupin.

Remus frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

Pasaron unos diez minutos hasta que Sirius al fin se rindió y se vistió. James trataba inútilmente de manejar su flequillo y Peter le daba consejos de cómo conquistar a Lily.

-¿Tú dando consejos, Colagusano? - Sirius parecía ofendido. Peter se sonrojó - Yo lo único que hago es mostrarles mi magnífica _poll..._

-¿No se les hace tarde? - preguntó Remus, casi gritando. Sirius levantó una ceja - ¡Lily se vá, James!

James se sobresaltó y salió empujando a Peter y tirando del brazo a Sirius, quien miraba inquisidoramente al licántropo. Cuando los tres merodeadores dejaron la habitación Remus lanzó un suspiro. Quizá habría sido divertido acompañarlos, pero juraba que si oía otro modismo se moriría. Se levantó de su cama cerrando el libro de Bécquer que tenía en las manos y encendió el gramófono con un disco de Beethoven. Se relajó cerrando los ojos y recostándose sobre la cama, de espaldas... Tarareando sonata claro de Luna se transportó a un mundo de tranquilidad, sólo la música y él...

...Claro que siendo el cuarto de los merodeadores, la tranquilidad no podía durar.

-¿Ya estás escuchando esa música sin letra, Lunático? - preguntó una voz socarrona que él conocía muy bien - Un minuto solo y esto ya parece salón de té...

-¿No fuiste a Hogsmeade? - preguntó sin cerrar los ojos, pero sintió que Sirius se recostaba con él - ¿Qué pasó?

-McGonagall no me dejó ir - se encogió de hombros - Supongo que no quiere que emborrache a Peter como la vez pasada.

Remus se rió. No lo aprobaba... pero no podía negar que había sido muy gracioso.

-Menos mal que no llegué minutos mas tarde, quizás estabas sacudiéndotela con Beethoven.

-No suelo hacer ese tipo de prácticas con músicos clásicos, Sirius.

-¿Ese tipo de práctica? ¡Sacudirla, sacarle brillo a la varita, Remus!

El castaño entornó los ojos. Sirius siempre sabía cómo enojarlo.

-Nunca he entendido sus preferencias por degenerar el idioma. Las cosas tienen un nombre.

-Bueno, bueno... ¿Y entonces con qué cosas te masturbas, Lupin?

Remus se sonrojó violentamente, Sirius solo ladró.

-¿Ves que es mucho mejor ponerle nombres a "aquellos términos"? Al menos con eso no te sonrojas...

-No estoy acostumbrado a tu espontaneidad. Me alegro de que hayas utilizado la palábra "masturbar", es un progreso.

Sirius se quedó callado. Veía a Remus que estaba con los ojos cerrados tarareando claro de luna. Tanta paz y serenidad en una sola persona lo exasperaba, el molestaba, lo calentaba, le daban ganas de romper esa quietud casi desquiciante. De quitar una sola palábra sucia y guarra de aquellos labios delgados de licántropo, romper los esquemas de su ordenada y pragmática vida. Sin pensarlo (como solo Sirius podía hacer las cosas, claro) Giró y se puso sobre Remus. Éste abrió los ojos de golpe y pudo encontrarse con los ennegrecidos mercurios de Sirius, mirándolo cómo si fuera el chocolate más exquisitos, lamiéndose los labios y desnudándolo con la mirada. Causando el maldito efecto que tanto odiaba... que hacía sentir sus piernas como mantequilla flácida, el estómago de gelatina... y no alcanzó a decir ni una sola palabra y ya era ahogado por los labios de su amigo. Un beso furioso, sin ánimos a descanso, sin un ápice de calma... todo Sirius, todo lengua y labios fuertes, carnosos... mordiendo, lamiendo cada centímetro de piel... Remus no pudo más que corresponder a ese arrebato de éxtasis. Lamer de igual forma, tratar de respirar dentro de la boca de Sirius mientras era deborado por él, hambriento, con sed de un licántropo de chocolate.

Se separaron por falta de oxígeno... pero Sirius jamás le daría tregua.

Sirius no le daba tregua a nada. Ni siquiera a Remus que casi siempre era una exepción.

Lamió su cuello, su clavícula, sin cesar y como si el mundo se acabara mañana... sacándole gemidos ahogados y gruñidos que jamás había escuchado en él, ni siquiera en luna llena. Le arrancó la corbata de un jalón, tiró de su camisa sacando todos los botones a su paso. Se deleitó con el torso surcado en cicatrices, algunas más profundas que otras y las recorrió, las mordisqueó y las hizo suyas con fervor y una pasión llameante que intoxicaba. Remus solo podía gemir bajo el peso de Sirius, que lo torturaba de una forma deliciosamente cruel... poniéndolo duro, como ninguna otra chica lo había logrado jamás.

-Remus... háblame sucio y te juro que te haré ver estrellas - dijo, mientras lamía una cicatríz particularmente grande cerca del bello bajo el ombligo - Remus... dime...

-Q-qué... - balbuceó, incapaz de pronunciar nada coherente. Por Merlín, Sirius Black, el condenado más guapo de todo reino unido le estaba haciendo delirar sobre la cama... - Qué quie-quieres que di-diga...

Sirius se quitó la camisa y puso su torso pegado al de Remus, resvalando con el sudor y la saliva ardiente. Le besó los oídos, mordió sus lóbulos chupando con lujuria, y en una voz ronca, sexy e irresistible pronunció el detonante que lo hizo ponerse rígido por completo.

-Si me dices que te coma la _polla_, te juro por Merlín que lo hago...

Remus jamás lo había confesado, pero Sirius Back le derretía desde casi siempre. Algo que tenía lo cautivaba, lo llenaba de hormigueos desde el pubis hasta Merlín sabe dónde... le volvía loco, le sacaba el lobo que llevaba dentro de una manera casi automática. Ahora más aún, que el mismo Sirius le estaba metindo la mano por el calzoncillo... acariciando en un vaivén, de arriba hacia abajo... apretando y soltando, desde el eje hasta la punta, humedeciendo con los mismos fluídos desesperados. Remus lo imitó y le sacó el miembro del calzoncillo, friccionando contra él mientras oía sus gemidos guturales.

Eso era el cielo. Debía serlo... o un sueño bastante bueno. ¿Bueno? Eso era poco... era sublime... lleno de caricias vívidas y humedad... mucha, demasiada, en demasía... Remus tenía ganas de gritar, de ceder, de que Sirius le hiciera lo que estimara conveniente. ¿Pero qué debía hacer? ¿Después de eso seguirían siendo los amigos de siempre? ¡Maldita sea! Era tan difícil pensar mientras el condenado Sirius Black te quitaba los calzoncillos con los dientes. ¿En qué estaba pensando Dios, Alá, Merlín, Buda o quienquiera que estuviera allá arriba para hacer a ese maldito gamberro tan sexy? Le estaba rozando el miembro con el aliento, tocando partes sensibles con la punta de la lengua... maldita tortura. Deliciosa y sublime pero tortura al fin y al cabo.

-Sirius... - ¿Cómo decirlo? Remus buscaba palabras - Sirius...

El muy patán seguía soplando el vello púbico. Hijoputa.

-¿Quieres que te coma la _polla, _Lunático? - preguntó, poniéndo énfasis en la palábra "polla" - Pídemelo...

Maldito.

-Sirius...

-Tú puedes - jugueteó con la punta de la lengua sobre la punta de su miembro - Dilo.

-Mierda, Canuto... Cómeme la polla de una puta vez, joder.

Sirius sonrió victorioso. Estaba seguro de que era la única persona en el mundo que había sacado cuatro palábras groseras en una sola oración de la inmaculada y virginal boca de Remus Lupin. Pero lo prometido era deuda. Metió el miembro de Remus en su boca y este dió un alarido de éxtasis, de placer puro en su máxima expresión. Sentía como Remus mascullaba: "Joder, joder..." entre dientes cuando Sirius profundizaba su exploración y le pasaba la lengua por la base. Salvaje y frenético, empapándolo todo de saliva, como un perro.

Sirius subió una de sus manos a la cara de Remus y él le lamió los dedos con deleite, mordiendo suave cada vez que el pelinegro profundizaba y acentuaba la succión. Volvió a bajar la mano y sinsiquiera avisar, le metió el dedo índice por su cavidad. El castaño solo atinó a soltar un murmullo cargado entre dolor y placer, Sirius no se detuvo y metió el segundo dedo, con un apetito voraz sobre el lupino.

Seguía succionando y estimulando con sus dedos... Remus estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

Sirius se detuvo y se acercó al oído del castaño. Pero ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar. La respuesta llegó sola.

_-Fóllame, _Sirius.

Se besaron mientras Canuto se colaba entre su cuerpo, levantando sus largas piernas y colocándoselas en los hombros. Hay veces en que el dolor es tanto que se llega a sentir placer. O viceversa. Era una sensación viscosa, dura, apretada y dolorosa... como de una rasgadura profunda y permanente dentro de su ser... pero era jodidamente gratificante. Exquisita. Sirius lo embestía frenéticamente contra la colcha mientras él se trataba de agarrar, anclar en el mundo, porque definitivamente su mente y su alma estaban en el cielo, flotando...

No supo en qué momento explotó. No de rabia... ni de lo que creía que alguien podía explotar... Estaba sintiendo un bendito orgasmo extenderse por todos y cada uno de sus nervios. Haciéndolo delirar... agonizar de placer...

No supo en qué momento desfalleció en la misma cama. Oliendo a Sirius...

.

-¡LUNÁTICO!

Un despeinado Remus se depertó de golpe entre sábanas removidas y arrugadas. James lo miraba con una ceja arqueada mientras lo movía frenéticamente. ¿Había sido un sueño?

-Por Merlín, Remus... creí que no te despertarías jamás...

-¿Es hora de desayunar?

-¡Qué dices! Acabamos de llegar de Honeydunkes. A Sirius no lo dejaron ir - El aludido acababa de salir del baño.

-A la próxima no me dejen con Lupin el rey del aburrimiento, joder - Sirius sonrió, mirando a Remus - Eres un aburrido, te quedaste dormido cuando iba a enseñarte a jugar.

-¿Jugar? - preguntó Peter desde su cama - ¿Qué juego?

-Omítelo Peter. Sirius es un jodido cabrón.

Remus se cubrió con las mantas, mientras Sirius se reía y Peter y James se miraban extrañados.

---.---

**Ya. Mi primer Slash... de verdad no creo que escriba más porque no se me da mucho al parecer :P Ustedes Opinan. **

**Ojalá que le haya gustado a mi querida Tildita, que va para ella con todo mi cariño... y claro, de agradecimientos, por su culpa y la de fiona soy adicta al crack. Agradecimientos también a Karix, que me pervierte con su macedonia jajaja xD.**

**¿Insultos? GO!  
**


End file.
